Measurements
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: Yuugi/Seto They had a nice arrangement, until the press found out.


A/N: I've lost track of how long this has been sitting in peices on my hard drive. It was something I just went back and worked on every now and then, whenever I couldn't stand working my current project any more. Sorry if it seemes a bit broken, but I'm ready to declare this one done.

** ysysysysysysysy sysysysysysysys ys**

** ysysysysysysysy sysysysysysysys ys**

"And why is this my problem?" Seto asked lazily.

Yuugi rolled his eyes. After everything it took to come up to this bastard's office and explain this little problem THAT was all he had to say to him. The shorter teen sighed.

"I guess you don't understand," he said, turning to leave.

"You're the one misunderstanding me," the brunette replied. The other spun around. "I do understand your problem, I understand it's my fault, however; Atem was the one I liked screwing, not you."

"Yeah, I know, but…"

"But what, Mutou? I don't have all day."

"I thought… maybe you'd humor me."

Seto arched an eyebrow at first, then sighed heavily, obviously trying to find an eloquent way out of this.

Yuugi's voice grew quiet. "You're the only one I have to turn to."

The CEO blinked in surprise. "What about that all-knowing Geek Squad?"

"They've all been paired off for awhile, Seto."

"Leaving you in the dust, hm? So because I screwed someone who looks almost exactly like you, I'm the lucky winner, huh?"

"I wouldn't be feeling like this if-"

"Yeah, yeah. Taken your yami in your body. Repeatedly. But if you want me to pretend that innocent face belongs to Atem, you're seriously mistaken. And from what I've heard, you couldn't resist him either."

'Dammit, Other Me,' Yuugi cursed mentally. "It's different in a soul room. It doesn't leave you feeling like… like this."

"And how is that?" Seto inquired, standing.

Violet eyes faced the floor. "Wanting," he replied.

The CEO walked over to the other, lifting his chin upwards to face his own sapphire eyes. Without warning, he bent in and kissed the shorter teen. Yuugi met the other's lips as fervently as he could, knowing this had to be some sort of deduction in Seto!Logic.

Although the brunette cut the kiss short, his breathing was just as labored as the other's as he straightened. "Not bad, Yuugi," he praised. "Didn't know you had it in you."

'Score! Back to the first name!' the violet-eyed teen cheered internally, but did his best to keep his cool outwardly. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means you better be back here 11 o'clock sharp when I have some time to assist you."

** ysysysysysysysy sysysysysysysys ys**

Seto looked almost surprised to seem him.

"What?" Yuugi asked. "You better not have been joking."

"I don't have a sense of humor I'm aware of. My surprise was only that you managed to sneak out of your house without getting caught."

Violet eyes narrowed. "My grandfather died two months ago. Thanks for bringing it up."

"You run that place yourself?"

"My friends help."

Seto arched an eyebrow. "Who takes care of your sorry ass?"

Yuugi pointed at himself. "Nineteen."

"And puberty's kicking in… when?"

The shorter teen turned on his heel, heading back out the door.

"Aww, no sex now?"

With a low growl, Yuugi turned again, facing the CEO with all the venom he had. "I may be desperate, but not desperate enough to take that kind of bullshit beforehand!" he spat.

"Excellent," Seto said, standing from behind his desk and walking over to the stunned teen.

"Huh?".

The brunette made no effort to explain himself, only hooked a finger around the other's belt loop, forcing him to follow to his desk. "Hey! Seto! What're you-"

And sat the other on top of his nearly bare desk. He didn't slave away over paperwork all afternoon for nothing. The other teen noticed what was now in the CEO's mind and stopped struggling. 'Another friggin' test,' he muttered internally. 'Or being yelled at turns him on…'

He wasn't left much more time to think, as Seto was making short work of both their clothing. A small, surprised 'eep' left his mouth when the CEO roughly tore his shirt from him. The brunette looked down at the other with an arched eyebrow, then it looked as if realization had set in. "Mutou, this isn't your first time, is it?"

"Not… technically…" he replied, cheeks burning up.

"Your first time outside a soul room?"

"… Yeah."

"Oi," Seto murmured, suddenly regretting his decision a bit. "Then I'll use this round to teach you," he said, rolling his eyes. "I do hope you're visual learner."

Coincidentally, he was.

** ysysysysysysysy sysysysysysysys ys**

"Yuugi! I told you to watch the keyboard!" Seto yelled almost two weeks later, roughly pushing him off his desk. After checking everything thoroughly, he saw –with relief- all the other had done was brought up the image of Blue Eyes. He looked at shorter teen standing beside him. And immediately remembered what he hated most about his current lover. How was it possible one person could look so sultry and wanton one second, then be peering at him like a 10 year old who'd had their favorite toy taken from them the next?

And pulling it off?

But Seto Kaiba did not apologize. Not verbally, anyway. However, he still found himself wanting to, and that in itself was frightening to him. He saw his lover's eyes flicker up to the Blue Eyes hologram flying circles on top of the projector. Then got an idea.

"Yuugi, come here," he said, gently pulling the other back into his lap. "I want to show you something. You might notice this hologram is higher quality than the ones in current use."

The teen nodded. "I did, actually," he commented quietly. "Right before you shoved me."

"I expected nothing less," he replied, not looking from the screen. "These are for a tournament I'm going to holding soon. I'm drastically improving all the graphics for it. And there's someone I'm sure you'd like to see."

With a couple more keystrokes and mouse clicks, and a Dark Magician replaced the dragon. The magician raised his staff, striking a Dark Magic Blast at an invisible opponent. The same sequence repeated over and over, but Yuugi remained in awe. "Wow… Dark Magician…" he muttered. Then he looked slyly up at the other. "Or should I say Mahado?"

Seto smirked. "Atem told you about him, huh?"

"He said he felt I should know."

"Well then, you'll enjoy this as well." A couple more keystrokes, and a digital image of Priest Mahado stood before them.

"Wow! Is that what he really looked like?"

"To the best of my recollection."

"Wow," the shorter teen repeated yet again. "It's kinda hard to believe that the Millennium Ring could belong to someone so… not evil."

The CEO just barely bit back the urge to laugh. "You associate the Ring with the other Bakura's insanity," he stated simply. "The Ring has the ability to search out the others; naturally that idiot would have an attachment to it."

"I guess."

"So, am I forgiven?"

"I suppose. I'll watch the keyboard if you watch your temper, ok?"

** ysysysysysysysy sysysysysysysys ys**

"Whatcha doing?" Yuugi asked, a few nights after the 'incident.'

"Coding."

"For what?"

"Fucking Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"It's being difficult?"

"Intensely."

Yuugi giggled.

"Something funny?"

"That's Jou's favorite monster."

"Suddenly it all makes sense."

The other laughed again, gravitating to the window. The frame around it was quite large itself, Yuugi could step up on it and gain half a foot. He'd never really taken the time to look at the view Seto had in his office. Now, taking in the night sky against the city buildings, he had to say it was quite breathtaking.

"Wow, you've got quite the view up here," he remarked aloud.

He hadn't expected Seto to answer, but answer he did. The CEO got up from his desk to stand behind the shorter, grasping his hips firmly and pressing them back into his own. Yuugi hummed contently, his eyes closing and leaning back against the other. The brunette let his warm tongue run up the other's neck, causing him to moan softly. Then he started unbuckling his lover's pants.

"Seto... Don't you think we should get away from the window first?"

"No, not really."

"Of course not, you're not the one who'll get the full frontal shot if someone happens to have a camera handy."

"Yuugi, it's two in the morning. With the exception of you and I, who's awake at this hour?"

"Paparazzi."

"And people call me insufferable."

"I know Jou does. At least 10 times daily."

"Ugh, don't even make me think of the mutt. It's a complete mood killer."

Yuugi laughed softly.

"That laugh, however, is a complete turn-on," the CEO said, going in for a kiss.

The shorter was lost until he felt hands under his shirt. "Seto, I really think..."

"The thought doesn't excite you at all?" asked a heated whisper in his ear. "Even I need to let loose once in a while, Yuugi. I have yet to see you do it once."

He bit his lip.

"Two in the morning, Yuugi. No one's awake," he continued to taunt, commencing his sultry attack on his lover once more. This time, the violet-eyed teen said nothing as his shirt was pulled off over his head. He had to admit, the cool glass against his already-burning skin was an unbelievable feeling. Seto had to of lost his own shirt; Yuugi could almost taste the warm skin pressed against his back. And he barely noticed his jeans and boxers hit the floor.

The shorter's cry was almost painful as Seto pushed him flat against the window- the sensation hitting his dick so unfamiliar, yet so amazingly erotic at the same time. The glass was already smeared with precum.

"God, Seto," he murmured, completely lost in everything but him.

The CEO dropped his own pants, then worked a slicked up finger inside his partner. Yuugi moaned, voice laced in lust. "Seto," he said again. "Fuck me."

"With pleasure," he replied. The other cried out, allowing his lover to press him harder against the glass. All he could manage were soft whimpers and gasps until finally, proof of his completion was all over the window and himself. The other followed immediately.

"Now... that wasn't too bad, was it?"

"I'll let you know when my brain starts working again."

** ysysysysysysysy sysysysysysysys ys**

Yuugi didn't know for sure, but he did know it had to do with Seto. It had to be. Reporters didn't flock to his front door every morning. He couldn't even open the shop because of them. There was an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach, one he was currently trying to will away as he looked up the police station's number.

He heard the back door open and slam shut. 'Oh, they better not have-' he began, but relaxed when he saw it was Jou and Anzu who had come in.

"Hey, Yug," the blonde greeted him. "Any idea what's up with the circus?"

"No, but it's about to go away," he said, scanning the phone book page. "Ah! Domino City Police. Bye, bye reporters."

The lady giggled, but was cut short. "Yuugi… I think… I know why they're here."

The violet-eyed teen put down the receiver to look at her. "Oh?"

Tentatively, she held out a newspaper to him. A tabloid, rather. On the front page was the reasoning behind the nauseous feeling he'd been holding at bay. There, in color no less, was a picture of how he and Seto had spent their previous night: butt-naked and against bulletproof glass.

"Dammit," Yuugi cursed lowly, not wanting to even look at what kind of headline there was. It made him even sicker to think of what kind of pun the press had turned his title and Seto's standing into.

Then it hit him. His title. Kids were in here all the time just for 'the honor' of his autograph. Their parents were going to be pi- no, pissed was an understatement.

Well, you know what they say. We're all experts in hindsight.

He stalked up stairs, found a hair band and managed to pull his mop back into it. Adding a pageboy hat and somehow getting most of his bangs into it, he walked back down stairs and asked Jou to call the police for him.

"Yeah, sure," the blonde replied. "You're going…?"

"I have a CEO's ass to kick." He picked up the tabloid. "Anzu, I hope you don't mind, but I'll be shoving this up it as well."

** ysysysysysysysy sysysysysysysys ys**

The receptionist made to stop the teen from entering Kaiba's office, but stopped herself when she saw who it was, what he had, and the fixed expression on his face. She liked to think herself pretty good at choosing her battles, and this one she was definitely not getting involved in. She merely buzzed in a warning to her employer that a very angry lover was on his way to see him.

Yuugi burst into the office, marching over to the CEO, currently seated at his desk. The shorter teen threw the paper down in front of the other, who looked up at it, skimming the article. "I don't know what you're so pissed off about," the blue-eyed teen remarked. "It seems I'm the bad guy."

"I told you that was a bad idea! I have a reputation too, you giant prick, or did you forget that?"

For the first time since his entry, Seto looked up at his lover. And smirked. "Are you supposed to be incognito or something?" he asked.

And Yuugi did the only thing he could think of. He yanked off the hat and whipped it at the brunette's head. Seto's right cheek began to turn a bit pink. "Will you listen to someone besides yourself!" he continued to yell. "You just don't get it, do you?" he asked quietly, almost unheard, tears in his eyes.

"You knew it was a bad idea, you're pissed, and yelling makes it better."

"No."

"No?"

"It's not just my name I'm protecting, Seto... It's his."

A look of realization crossed the CEO's face. Yuugi shook his head and left.

** ysysysysysysysy sysysysysysysys ys**

Thankfully, by the time he'd returned, Jou had called the police and Yuugi could run the store regularly. If there were any customers. By midday, he was hitting his head on the counter, cursing CEOs.

Especially brunette ones.

With blue eyes.

He wasn't bitter.

"Jou?" he called to his best friend, voice muffled by a counter.

"Yeah, Yug?"

"If you even vaguely comprehend the word 'mercy,' you will kill me now."

The blonde looked over sympathetically at the other. "Sorry Yug, I don't do assisted suicide. Especially if I want the person to live."

"But what if the person really, really wants-" He was cut off by the door opening. Hope lifted him a brief moment, then saw the one who'd entered was Mokuba. Yuugi let his head crash back down on an obliging counter.

"That sounded like it hurt," the newcomer stated.

"I'm hoping to lose consciousness."

"Yikes."

"Ignore him," Jou said. "And he's being all mopey when there's any number of reasons why it's not busy."

"We're not busy because I forgot the word 'no,'" the shorter teen mumbled.

"You remembered just fine. Seto didn't listen to it," the younger Kaiba said. "Big Brother asked me to give you a message, Yuugi."

"What? That jerk couldn't come down himself?" the blonde raved.

"Big Brother said… he wasn't welcome here."

"Never stopped him before."

"Yeah, but he respects Yuugi."

Aforementioned teen fell over laughing before Jou could protest.

"He doesn't believe me, does he?"

"Not even a little."

"Well, if he ever stops, could you tell him Big Brother's having a press conference at four and wants him to watch?"

"I'll tell him, but I can't guarantee he'll watch."

"Good enough for me. I'm going. Yuugi's laughter's kinda creepy when he's losing it."

"You're telling me."

** ysysysysysysysy sysysysysysysys ys**

"Serenity," Seto buzzed his receptionist.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Would you come in my office a moment? I'd like to ask your help with something."

"My help…?" The girl was stunned. She wouldn't call her boss mean, but he had never exactly been polite. "Yes, sir. I'll be right there."

He was explaining to her what he had in mind when Mokuba re-entered. "Well?" the CEO asked.

"He got the message," his younger brother replied. "But I dunno if he will or not. We've done all we can, Big Brother."

"I suppose..." the other growled. "I have an hour and a half until the conference. Serenity, do you understand all I've just told you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Leave me alone."

The two tried to comply, but a blonde slammed open the door just as they were about to. A blonde who was feeling rather violent.

"Mutt, if you don't get the hell out right now-"

"Fuck off, Kaiba! Like you didn't know I'd be coming!" Jou snapped back.

"Yuugi does not need you to stand up for him! I'm sure you know he's already been here biting my head off."

"Yeah, and there's something I'd like ta cut off."

"Tch. You don't have the balls."

Hazel eyes glimmered at the thought of retribution. "Try me, Rich Boy," he challenged, then lunged at the other.

Seto had the blonde's arm in a grip, but Jou swung his leg around, making the CEO fall to the ground. Jou sat down on the other's stomach, a firm grip on Seto's neck.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I don't like ta repeat myself, Moneybags," was the reply, but the blonde didn't tighten his grip. He just stared at the brunette with a disgusted look until he finally spoke again. "Is there really only one way for you to measure someone, Rich Boy? Huh? Do we now know what you really think of Yuugi?"

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about, Mutt."

Jou stared hard at the CEO. "Yuugi has a really bad habit," he finally said, releasing his grip.

Seto willed the confusion away. "So?"

"He hits his head when he's stressed."

"Huh. I would have thought him smarter than that."

"He only does it when he's at the end of his sanity, and it seems to really help for some reason, so I don't stop him unless it starts to look really bad." He stood, allowing the other to also get to his feet.

"Well, aren't you a good friend," Seto sneered.

"I've only seen him do it four times: When **you** kidnapped his grandpa, when **you** cheated against him at Duelist Kingdom, after Atem left, and this morning. His head had hit that counter 57 times by the time Ryou came in and I left."

Silence.

"Do you know what the counter's made of, Rich Boy? Fucking granite."

Silence.

"There's nice red spot in the middle of his forehead cus of you. And it's not even the first time."

Silence.

"Tch. It's just no use with you, is it?" Jou finally said, stalking off.

"Mutt."

He didn't turn, but did stop walking. "What?"

"Make sure Yuugi watches that conference."

"I can't force him, Rich Boy," he said, then turned to look at the other. "But on the off chance you're up to something, I'll do what I can."

"Good."

"Would it kill you to say 'Thank you'?"

"Yes."

"Jackass," Jou muttered on his way out.

** ysysysysysysysy sysysysysysysys ys**

Eighty minutes and two seconds later...

_**"Mr. Kaiba will make a short statement and then answer some questions," the mediator stated to the hordes of press. He left the podium to let the CEO speak. **_

_**"All right," he snarled. "We all know why we're here. Get to it." **_

"Ugh, Jou, I keep telling you to stop watching junk," Yuugi said, entering the living room.

"Oh, come on," the blonde replied. "Like I'd pass up a chance to see Moneybags squirm. You know you want to..."

"I'd rather not watch Seto BS his way through a press conference, thanks," was the reply. "Especially when I'm what he's BSing about."

"Nah, he's not. You can always tell with Rich Boy. When he doesn't give a damn, he doesn't even look at the reporters. With this one, he's taking note of their names and everything."

Yuugi blinked. "You watch a lot of his conferences?"

"Not on purpose!" Jou yelled. "They're everywhere! Kinda hard to avoid!"

_**"Mr. Kaiba? Did you receive that bruise from Mr. Mutou?" **_

_**"And several others from a friend of his." **_

"Jou, you didn't..."

"What? Why stop a masterpiece in progress?"

"Oi."

Then a familiar-looking girl with long brown hair stood. "Hey Jou, isn't that your sister?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah. I know she's his receptionist, probably just to piss me off, but..."

_**"Mr. Kaiba?" she asked politely. "I have one last question, if you don't mind." **_

_**He sighed. "Make it quick." **_

_**"Do you think there is any hope you and Mr. Mutou will reconcile?" **_

_**Seto took in a deep breath. "I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to see my face again. It's entirely up to him which card to play," he ended, then left the podium. **_

"Jou?"

"Yeah?"

"Call your sister. I'd like to talk to her, if she has some time."

"Sure."

** ysysysysysysysy sysysysysysysys ys**

Serenity was there within the hour. "Hi Yuugi," she greeted him.

"Why'd he have you ask that question?" the other asked, standing to look at her.

"I was only supposed to ask it if none of the reporters did. He really wanted you to hear the answer to it," she replied, walking over to sit on the couch with her brother.

"The fact he wants to continue this at all amazes me," he muttered, sitting again. "Thought I was just a nightly fuck."

"Oh, anything but, Yuugi," the girl replied. "He's been completely different since you started, um, visiting him."

"Different? He seemed the same to me."

"That's because you're you."

"Huh?"

"You don't see him when he's not around you," she clarified. "He's almost... happy. I'd never heard him say 'please' until today."

"When he asked you to ask that question?"

"Yes."

"Moneybags said 'Please'?" Jou yelped. "I don't believe it!"

"Believe it or not, Big Brother, he did."

A completive look hadn't left Yuugi's face.

"Yuugi... will you talk to him at least? Please?"

"Serenity... I don't know if I can."

** ysysysysysysysy sysysysysysysys ys**

So he said, but a few hours later, he still found himself in front of the Kaiba Corp building. After glaring at it for several moments, he walked inside. Looking around, he saw far more security than usual. 'Probably to keep the press away,' he thought, trying to ignore the looks he was getting from the employees. He rode the elevator for awhile, trying to think of what he was going to say to Seto.

Absolutely nothing was coming to mind.

"Serenity?" he asked, approaching her desk. She'd come back a lot earlier than he.

"Yuugi!" she said happily. "I'm so glad you're here! He will too, I know it."

"Er, thanks… I'm still not sure what I want to say to him."

"Well, do you want to keep seeing him?"

He looked pensive a moment, then said, "Yeah, I think I do."

"Then it should be easy! You should just wait until-"

"THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!" they heard the CEO yell. Seconds later, two very well-dressed men left the office, looking quite offended.

"What?" Yuugi asked to Serenity's wide-eyed look after they'd gone.

"That was to of the stockholders," she told him.

"Huh. Guess I'm not the only one who's business is suffering. Nobody else besides Seto is in there now, right?"

"Mm-hmm. Go right ahead in."

Yuugi did so. Seto looked up when the door closed. "And what the hell do you w- Yuugi."

"You look surprised to see me."

"Well, occasionally, I look how I feel."

"There is a first for everything."

"Touche."

"I've been talking to Serenity," the newcomer stated, walking up to the desk.

"I'm not surprised."

"Was that answer just an act to get me back in your good graces?"

"It was an answer I meant," the taller stated. "Yuugi, this will all blow over. A couple will fuck up, it'll be all over the media, then they move on to their next target."

"I already know that. But for the time being, the shop's going to be awfully quiet," the shorter hinted, leaning both palms on the smooth surface.

"Yuugi Muto, are you asking me to reimburse you for lost business?"

"It's gonna be hard enough kissing up to kids, and especially parents. Should I need to worry about bills and whether or not I'm going to eat dinner as well?"

Seto studied the other. Yuugi was dead serious. He did want to make up with the spiky-haired teen, but was a little surprised this was coming down to money. It wasn't Yuugi's style.

But he still got out his check book. After he put a pen to paper, the shorter reached across, laying his own hand over the other's.

Seto looked back up, arching an eyebrow.

Yuugi smirked. "You're not the only one who tests people."

"You little…"

"Hey, what did I tell you about the short jokes?"

** ysysysysysysysy sysysysysysysys ys**

A few silent days later, a boy about the age of 12 wandered into the Kame Game Shop. Jou saw him first, he was putting some new products out; Yuugi was in the house.

"Hey, kid! How's it going?" the blonde greeted him.

"O-Ok," he replied.

"Ya lookin' for something specific?"

The boy didn't answer, but saw Yuugi come in. "Muto-san!" he called.

Yuugi's head shot up, he hadn't heard that in a while. "Er, hel-" he started to greet the boy, but was cut off by an assault- er, hug. "Do I know you?"

The boy shook his head. "But… thank you…" he said softly.

Before Yuugi could question the boy any further, a woman came in, as if frantically searching for something. Or someone. "Timi!" she declared, seeing the newcomer teen and grabbing his arm. "What have I told you? Come with me!"

"I assure you, mam," Yuugi tried to comfort her. "He wasn't in any danger here."

"You," the woman spat. "I think you've done quite enough for him. Do you people even think about the consequences of your actions?"

Oh. That's what this was about.

"Mom! I told you! It's not his fault.!"

And Yuugi Muto found himself smack dab in the middle of a situation he had no idea how to handle. But even though he could no longer call on Atem, he could -thankfully- still call on Atem's courage now and them.

"Ah, I see," he said, summoning confidence. "Someone's not too happy about her son's sexual orientation, is that it? Blaming it on the big, bad celebrity?"

"He never said anything about it until yo-"

"Mom! I told you, I was afraid of what you'd say! It was just when I saw the article about Muto-san that I got the courage!"

"Timi, we're going home no-"

Violet eyes narrowed. "Your son is showing an amazing amount if strength," he stated. "Would you mind saying why you want to snap that strength?"

"I'm doing nothing of the kind! He was perfectly normal until you-you- I don't have to explain anything to you!"

Said eyes lowered to the boy. "Keep up that strength."

The boy nodded as his mother rushed him out of the store.

"It's amazing how close minded people can still be, even now."

"Yeah," Jou agreed sadly. "Hey, I'm gonna be meeting Serenity for lunch, wanna come?"

Yuugi smiled. "Sure."


End file.
